


О налогах и репутации

by Aizen, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Sexting, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Когда-то  Крею казалось, что лишь Гало Тимос способен вызывать у него зубную боль одним только фактом своего существования. Лио с легкостью доказал обратное.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	О налогах и репутации

— Таким образом, наш новый налог позволит значительно улучшить автодорожную структуру Промеполиса, а оставшиеся средства предлагается направить на расширение дорог и ликвидацию пробок.

У заместителя министра транспорта был на удивление монотонный голос. Он только начал свой доклад, а Крей уже боролся с желанием закрыть глаза и хоть немного вздремнуть.

Этот тяжелый день превратился в одно затянувшееся совещание, и ему очень хотелось сесть за штурвал «Парнаса» и отправиться на какую-нибудь далекую и очень необитаемую планету.

Смартфон загудел, заставив Крея вздрогнуть. Только один человек упорно написывал ему в рабочее время.

И если бы только написывал.

Крей покосился на экран, и точно — в развернувшемся окне мессенджера загружалось какое-то фото.

Интернет на последнем этаже небоскреба ловил плохо, и айтишники ничего не могли с этим сделать.

«Ты что, прислал мне фото своего члена?» — мрачно напечатал Крей.

«Такое фото может прислать любой, у кого нет фантазии и есть член, — прилетел расплывчатый ответ. — Впрочем, последнее — опционально».

Крей покачал головой — уж чем-чем, а фантазией природа Лио не обделила.

К несчастью.

Между тем фото загрузилось полностью.

На экране красовался полностью обнаженный темнокожий мужчина. Мускулистый торс облегали узкие кожаные ленты.

«Ну как тебе?» — Лио украсил сообщение россыпью смайликов.

Крей с сомнением посмотрел на толстый возбужденный член, увитый венами. Огромные небоскребы Фонда и гигантская статуя у входа в главное здание наталкивали горожан на определенные шутки о комплексах и предпочтениях губернатора. И все же, когда речь шла о сексе, он любил все небольшое и аккуратное.

«Не в моем вкусе. Ты что, заказал проститутку?»

В последнее время он так много работал, что Лио и впрямь грозился «прислать шлюху посимпатичней, чтобы она тебе отсосала во время очередного доклада». А когда Крей намекнул, что он вполне может делать это сам, ответил, что лидеру опаленных нужно думать о репутации.

«Ты дурак? Я купил сбрую!»

Крей снова вздохнул.

Когда Лио сказал, что отправится по магазинам, Крей предположил, будто речь идет о новой куртке или мотоциклетном шлеме.

Зря.

С Лио нельзя было расслабляться ни на секунду. Крей бы никогда себе в этом не признался, но именно это заводило его больше чем секс.

«Я это не надену», — на всякий случай предупредил он.

«Ты в это и не влезешь», — успокоил его Лио и кинул следующую фотографию.

Черная плеть с кожаной рукояткой в виде фаллоса.

«Как думаешь, как быстро я кончу, если ты вставишь мне это мне в зад?» — спросил Лио.

Крей почувствовал острое желание открыть окно, чтобы подышать — потому что в зале вдруг стало слишком жарко.

Или чтобы в него выйти. Он еще не определился.

«Она, кстати, с вибрацией», — добавил Лио и кинул гифку.

Крей готов был поспорить на двигатель «Парнаса», что он наизусть знал его рабочий график, но все равно напомнил:

«Я сижу на совещании».

«Три режима».

В зале кто-то задал вопрос, и заместитель министра снова что-то забубнил.

Крей думал о растянувшемся на его кровати Лио — в сбруе, скованном наручниками, с рукояткой плети в растраханной заднице.

И о том, что с этого дня он обречен возбуждаться от фразы «транспортный налог».

Сквозь эротические фантазии пробилось страшное подозрение.

«Я искренне надеюсь, что ты все это забрал из магазина, а не воспользовался доставкой», — написал Крей.

Это была его инициатива — прекратить спонтанные встречи и наконец съехаться. И, в принципе, он об этом не жалел. Да, периодически ему приходилось прятать засосы на шее (Лио будто специально оставлял их как можно выше) и выносить на помойку остатки обгоревшей мебели, зато жизнь наконец-то заиграла всеми красками.

«Конечно, забрал, я же не тупой. А когда директор спросил, можно ли упомянуть в маркетинговых текстах, что у них закупается сам губернатор, я ему категорически отказал».

Крей откинулся на спинку кресла. Когда-то ему казалось, что лишь Гало Тимос способен вызывать у него зубную боль одним только фактом своего существования.

Лио с легкостью доказал обратное.

«При чем здесь я?»

«Ну откуда деньги у бедного террориста? Я взял твою кредитную карту, милый».

Крей помассировал виски.

«Ну почему ты не можешь отравлять мне жизнь так, как это делают твои коллеги? — напечатал он. — «Поджечь город, взорвать торговый центр, приковать себя голым к дверям мэрии».

Последний пункт он благоразумно стер — не следовало подкидывать Лио идеи.

«Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь попробовать ролевые игры!»

«Вообще-то я сказал, что обмотаю тебя проволокой и засуну в двигатель «Парнаса», если еще раз уеду из ресторана в полицейской машине», — напомнил Крей.

Забронировав столик в «Белом замке», он думал, что беспокоиться стоит только о фотографиях, которыми скучающая элита заполнит свои унылые инстаграмы.

А потом мужчина за три столика от них вполголоса сказал своей спутнице: «Уже и в это заведение пускают мутантов».

Слух у Лио был тонким, а рука, под которую очень удачно попался полный табаско соусник, — меткой.

«Мне сдать это обратно?»

Прилетело следующее фото. Лио на ним был точно такой, как в фантазиях Крея —полностью обнаженный, с лукавой улыбкой на губах. И в сбруе.

Не хватало только растраханной задницы, и Крей собирался исправить это в самое ближайшее время.

«Жду еще час, а потом начинаю без тебя», — написал Лио, словно прочитав его мысли. И кинул в чат отвратительно пошлого пухлого купидона.

Виола была на своем рабочем месте — Крей много раз говорил, что вовсе не обязательно ждать его до последнего, но она не слушала.

— Пришлите мне копию доклада заместителя министра, — сказал Крей. Все равно он не запомнил ни слова, и кое-кто за это как следует ответит, — и все сопутствующие документы. Я дам обратную связь завтра. — Он подумал немного и добавил: — А еще выясните, в каком секс-шопе были сделаны мои сегодняшние покупки, и отзовите у него лицензию.

— По какой причине?

На лице Виолы не отразилось никаких эмоций. Все-таки Крею сказочно повезло с секретаршей.

— Обслуживают опаленных, — ответил он и торопливо зашагал в сторону лифтов.


End file.
